


Introduction

by Serai



Series: High Contrast [1]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Het, M/M, Non-alien, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notes on <i>High Contrast</i></p><p> </p><p>Although this work is being posted as a series, the posts are in fact chapters of  a single work.  I plan to pull all the chapters together once the work is finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

.  


This ongoing work is an non-alien alternate universe story about Zeke Tyler and Casey Connor.

The first three parts were posted on LJ in 2003 and 2006, and were inspired in part by Wax Jism's _Void_ , and incorporate some of the dominance imagery typical of that series. In writing the subsequent chapters this year - over a decade later - I've found that dynamic doesn't quite apply the way I thought it did. Nevertheless, I decided to leave those earlier pieces in as organic parts of the whole, and because some elements continue appearing in the ongoing work.

In that vein, aside from those earlier pieces, the reader is encouraged to let go of any fanon ideas, as I'm deriving this story from my direct impressions of the original characters in the film, and not from any assumptions that have developed out of earlier fiction written by others. These are my guys - they may have branched out from the guys in the movie, but they're not anybody else's guys either. All the characters carry my own ideas about the relationships, as well as about the characters themselves. (For example, Zeke's relationship with his mother differs from most fanon in that, in my story, their mood together is neither cold nor unloving, and I base that on Zeke's lack of bitterness or anger when speaking about his parents in the movie.)

Although "High Contrast" is being posted as a series, the posts are chapters of a single work. The chapters are arranged in order of writing rather than chronologically, as that's how the story has developed. Thus I've not included a chronology, as I think the reading would suffer from being done that way. I will be posting chapters as they reveal themselves to me, so keep in mind that this is a fluid work in progress, and where it goes and how long it'll last is out of my hands, and in the hands of two emotional orphans who've found each other and are making this up as they go along. I'm just lucky they offered me a seat in the back.

Enjoy the ride.


End file.
